


The Universe And How We Fit in It

by The_Flames



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy, War and Peace (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Flames/pseuds/The_Flames
Summary: Andrei was nothing more than a man who existed in this cold, cruel universe. And he just existed until the universe fell in love with him.OrHow Andrei Bolkonsky loved and found nothing, until he finally woke up.





	The Universe And How We Fit in It

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m just writing out of my ass, but I really love this concept of a man who fell in love with moon until it left him for the stars and then he found redemption through the sun.

Andrei was just an ordinary man… He lived and laughed and cried, just as any man does. Up to this this moment he just lived and breathed, he doesn’t find himself dwelling on memories or really experiencing these moments at all. Things happen and they pass him by, and he thinks maybe he’s fine with that. But this moment was different.  
Things happen, they always do, but this thing was different. And Andrei felt himself living, he felt himself feeling in this one moment. For it is in this moment that he sees the moon.  
Andrei sees the moon, and he sees just how beautiful she is. The moon is gentle, as she dances across the sky. She hums gentle tunes, and she is just radiant. And for the first time Andrei sees light in the darkness that is his life. And the moon is soft and good to him. She talks with him, and she dances with him, and one night Andrei takes out his guitar and they sing.  
And soon every evening Andrei would be singing with the moon. And every night before she had to go, she promised she'd come back. And suddenly it was dark again. And he would wait just for her. His chest ached and pulled for his moon, for his Natalya. For he had known nothing brighter than her soul, and he had felt nothing like the joy he had experienced when he was with her.  
She was addictive. He loved her. He loved Natasha Rostova. She was his moon, she was his light in all of his darkness. And he never understood as to how he got so lucky to be visiting the Earth at the same time her, and how he got to hold her hand, and how for a moment she was his.  
But the moon had to go away every night. And those hours of the days where they were separated from each other were /t o x i c/. Because then the moon was alone, and the moon only found company in the stars. And Andrei grew to hate the stars, because Anatole Kuragin was the stars.  
Anatole Kuragin was bright and glorious and pompous. He was selfish, he shined wherever the hell he wanted. Anatole took up infinities, he absorbed the space and destroyed things to create space for new versions of himself. Anatole was a star because he was just so fucking beautiful, and everyone was always going to want to look at him.  
And in the hours Andrei was separated from the moon, the stars swept in and carried her away from him. And the moon didn't shine that night. The moon forgot about him, she left him behind. And he was only darkness.  
And the moon came back, but when the moon came back she wasn't nearly as bright or as beautiful as she had once been. She needed help, she needed care, she needed a song. But it was too late, Andrei didn't care for the moon anymore.  
Eventually the night ended, and the day began to break through. And usually he doesn't see through the darkness. He only ever seen the light of the moon, he had only ever wanted the light of the moon.  
But suddenly he saw the sun. It had almost rammed its way into his life. If you ask Andrei he'll say he's always had the sun in his heart. He’ll say that the sun was always with him, by his side, sharing warmth and beauty.  
Pierre was the sun, Pierre followed every night, Pierre blessed mankind with his rays of life, despite burning in the inside, despite having to distance himself from the world out of fear he'll burn something. Out of fear of himself.  
And Andrei grew to appreciate the sun, because the sun showed him this bright world he would've never noticed without it. And Andrei spent hours in the sun, with the sun, loving the sun. The sun made days never dull.  
The sun never abandoned him either, the sun continuously traced the same path in the sky, the sun never changed shapes, and some days it was harder to see the sun, but it still lit the world. And Andrei was blessed to know that he loved the sun. Andrei never thought this would happen to him once, let alone twice. For twice in his life he knew what it was like to love truly, madly, and deeply.  
And the sun would leave, and day would turn to night. And Andrei forgave the stars, it was something he learned to do. It was gradual, but it happened. The sun was a star too… just a different kind of star to Andrei, it was the brightest star he will ever see and that's what made Pierre different from Anatole. Pierre shined for others, while Anatole shined for himself.  
And then he forgave the moon as well. He understood her love for the stars, for Andrei loved a star too. And he told her one night, he told her he still loved her. And she told him she loved his sun. And he smiled sang her a song. And the moon wept for she got the forgiveness she had pleaded so long for.  
And Andrei was happy, for now he had the night and the day as his own, and with that came the world underneath them. And he knew that he was just a man, and that these beings were far too ethereal for him. But he was content living and loving both of them, because this was just how he fit in the universe. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
